Maraudeering
by hufflepuffhugs110
Summary: Can our favourite werewolf give her the gift of losing everything to find herself, or will she refuse until it's too late to accept? All this and more in Maraudeering, a Remione time turner with a twist, and some Jily thrown in for good measure, along with a few other pairings on the side too.


The war is won and the battle over, and Hermione wants to move on. Only problem is, she doesn't know where on is, for her at least. Harry and Ron accept Minister Shacklebolt's offer of a place with the Ministry's auror training programme with no hesitation, but Hermione isn't sure that it's for her. Can our favourite werewolf give her the gift of losing everything to find herself, or will she refuse until it's too late to accept? All this and more in Maraudeering, a Remione time turner with a twist, and some Jily thrown in for good measure, along with a few other pairings on the side too.

* * *

Authors note-

Hello, reader! Maraudeering is my first ever fanfiction, and I'm so excited to share it with you all, but before we start I have just a few things to go over that are vital for the plot (and keeping me out of jail)

I am not J. nor am I part of/the owner of Warner Brothers, so none of this belongs to me but the characters and the plot.

This is a 'Voldy dies but nobody important gets killed off and Tonk's and Remus never happened' fic. … **takes deep breath in…**

I apologise in advance for any and all unavoidably awkward update times, as my fic's are actually edited by a trusted friend who enjoys procrastination a little bit too much.

SO, with that done with I'm going to stop rambling and let you guys read, enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

They'd made it. They'd made it, and god was she thanking her lucky stars. It had been a long, hard, life endangering slog, but the light had outshone the dark and now only a few shadows lingered at the edges.

Hermione couldn't believe how lucky they'd been, with no casualties on their side whatsoever, except for a few of the severely injured being pretty unlucky. Lavender had almost been savaged by Greyback, but Ron had stepped in, last minute but prepared. Ron had hit him with a Stupefy so powerful he was blasted backwards into a wall that promptly collapsed on him.

There were so many injured, however, that Hermione had found herself acting as Madam Pomf- no, Poppy's assistant. Hermione doubted that she'd ever get used to calling her former teachers and authority figures by their first names. Anyway, it'd only been yesterday that Harry had defeated Voldemort by disarming him to death-the only funny thing to have come out of the war at the expense of old mouldy shorts.

Hermione found it ironic that despite the lengths Voldemort had gone to keep his soul safe and him immortal, he had ultimately destroyed himself…

Well, she thought to herself. It wouldn't do to dwell on such dark thoughts. She knew she should be moving on; the only problem was she didn't have any idea what she was going to do next. Minister Shackl- ugh, she had to stop doing that. **Kingsley** had offered her a place at the auror training programme along with Harry and Ron the moment he had finally caught up, to them when the war was won, but there was a part of her that wanted to go back to Hogwarts. But not _this_ Hogwarts. No, she wanted a Hogwarts unblemished by battle, but she knew in her head that what her heart wanted could never happen.

She noticed Remus approaching her as she sat on a crumbling section of castle wall, watching from the side-lines as Mrs Weasley fussed over changing the bandages she'd put on Fred roughly two hours ago.

He finally finished picking his way towards her through the debris and sat next to her with a little "oomph".

"Hey," he said quietly, with a tired smile. "I heard that you haven't accepted either Kingsley's or Minerva's offers of returning to Hogwarts or the Ministry auror programme. I was just wondering why not, actually, I had thought you would've already accepted Minerva's offer of a place back here come September. I know I did." At this point, Remus gave Hermione a casual glance from out of the corner of his eye, as if to gauge her reaction. She did not disappoint.

"Wha-ah-w-wow, I- Remus that's great news!" She spluttered, regaining the ability to speak again after the initial shock had worn off. "So, will you be retaking the DADA post?" she asked, suddenly wanting to know all the details.

"Yes, I am going to give Defence another try, I suppose I miss Hogwarts too, really. Now, enough fuss about me. Why did you not accept a place here?"

"Oh, well…" she replied, trailing off with a shrug of her shoulders and an uncomfortable blush. "I do want to go back, but not when I know what took place here just yesterday," gesturing wildly to the rubble that surrounded them where they sat in the great hall, which was acting as a massive extra hospital wing for those that didn't need constant medical attention but still needed it nonetheless. "I just don't think I could walk around and go to potions and charms and transfiguration knowing that a load of Death Eaters tried to kill practically everyone I care about right here, it…I just…" she finished lamely, a teardrop forming in her eye.

"Hey, hey, Hermione it's alright, shh, it's ok, I get it, really," Remus shushed her sobs as she clung him like he was a life raft and she was drowning in a sea of sadness, sobs wracking her body and being muffled by Remus' warn woolly jumper.

When she had calmed down and was once again silent, he released her from his arms with a soft grin and a half cheeky half apologetic look on his face. "Well, that's good. It means I feel almost no guilt in giving this to you. Now, promise me to try and have fun. Let loose a little and make time to live. Make time for what you haven't already made time for. Don't stress and don't worry about any consequences because time is a loop, and everything that's going to happen has already happened already, got it?"

Remus had grown progressively more serious and quieter as he had gone on. And then he asked her to say the word that would change everything and nothing at the same time.

"Do you promise?" he asked Hermione, who had been listening and hopefully memorising his little speech.

"Promise," she replied solemnly.

And then Remus had thrown the last remaining time turner in existence over her head and everything was spinning away from her, away and into the darkness that was starting to cloud her vision.

She landed heavily and with an "OOFFF…" in an undignified heap on…the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts? But she'd witnessed the stands being burnt down to the ground until they were just piles of ash on the ground just the day before…

It was then that she caught sight of a boy flying towards her with a mildly surprised look on his magazine-cover worthy face and windswept black shoulder length hair. It was then that she recognised another that was identical to Harry but with concerned brown eyes where she was used to seeing a piercing green. It was then that she fainted at the sight of a younger Sirius Black and a very much alive James Potter. But it was another familiar boy that caught her in his arms, the arms she had just been being held in by one, now much younger, Mr Remus Lupin.

* * *

 **Authors note: so, did you like it? Feel free to leave a review if you have the time, or to ask any questions. Chapters will get a looot lot longer as we get further into the plot, but anyways thanks for reading the first chapter of Maraudeering!**


End file.
